


Wrapped around your finger

by Thesleeppanda



Series: Couples and songs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5sos song, Angst, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Horas antes de la muerte de los Hale, M/M, Songfic, alternative universe, death derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles despierta solamente para darse cuenta que la vida como la conocía ya no existía</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Wrapped around your finger de 5 seconds of summer.   
> Mailedc me comentó hace meses que quería algo con esta canción pero no se le ocurría nada así que a mi se me ocurrió esto.  
> Espero que les guste o no.

Stiles miró el lugar donde horas antes había estado la casa Hale. Sus pies lo habían llevado ahí en la madrugada que abrió los ojos solamente para encontrarse con que el lugar estaba desierto y una fina línea de humo era todo lo que quedaba como muestra de que lo había pasado.

Sintió su corazón atorarse en lo más profundo de su garganta y a la vez causarle el tipo de dolor que nunca jamás creyó posible.

Horas antes había estado de pie en la parte trasera, con una piedra diminuta moviéndose entre sus dedos hasta que logró juntar la valentía necesaria para tirarla en dirección a la ventana de Derek.

¿Quién le iba a decir que en algún momento de su vida iba a ser novio del chico más misterioso de Beacon Hills? Desde el momento en que lo había visto había sentido que algo le faltaba o le sobraba, su forma de siempre mirar alrededor antes de sentarse en el asiento más cercano al gran ventanal pero al caminar por el pasillo era la muestra perfecta de seguridad y autoestima. Stiles jamás se imaginó que al invitarlo a salir iba a decir que sí.

Tampoco se imaginó que el día más feliz de su vida iba a terminar con la tragedia más grande de la historia del pueblo.

Derek se montó en el Jeep cinco minutos después, aún tenía el pantalón medio abrochado y ni siquiera había tomado una chaqueta. La brisa del invierno ya estaba empezando a acariciar la noche cuando Stiles arrancó el auto con su mano firmemente sujeta a la de su novio.

No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero conocía cada camino que debía tomar para llegar al mirador. Habían hecho ese recorrido desde el momento en que empezaron a salir. Lejos de las personas, de esos que los juzgaban por estar juntos. El corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza cuando se bajó del auto.

Derek estaba impecable a pesar de no estar en sus mejores ropas. Querían una noche juntos, la primera o la última, lo que fuera siempre  y cuando fuera de ellos.

La noche era el momento donde más juntos se sentían porque a pesar de siempre estuviera llamando a Derek, él siempre prefería quedarse con Stiles. Lo comprobó en demasiadas ocasiones, las suficientes como para darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran completamente correspondidos.

Esa noche habían amenazado con la peor tormenta de la temporada y ellos la esperaron sin que se presentara. La cabeza de Stiles se recargó en el hombro del lobo, porque ese mismo día supo que es lo que era.

Tal vez Derek pensó que le tendría miedo cuando la luna se levantara en lo más alto y él se transformara en una de las criaturas de leyenda que más miedo causaban. Se habían hecho canciones en honor a ellos y en cada una eran los malos. Nunca nadie se preguntó si el leñador tuvo algún remordimiento cuando mató al lobo.

El momento en que las garras se clavaron en la carne suave del humano supo que debía correr en dirección contraria, sin embargo se quedó quieto, sosteniendo su mano hasta que frente a él no había nada más que Derek Hale en su estado más puro. Sus ojos, infinitos como el océano lo miraban expectantes y Stiles solamente quería cuidarlo de cualquier mal que llegara para hacerle daño.

Fue fascinante, íntimo, patéticamente romántico como las películas que se negaban a ver. Fue la muestra más grande de aceptación cuando el humano unió su frente con la del lobo. Y durante esa noche pudo volverse loco con el solo hecho de saberse la persona más especial en la vida de Derek.

Derek Hale. El adolescente que le había prometido que estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo pudo creerle, pero ese momento sigue congelado en lo más profundo de su cabeza mientras las personas continúan buscando cuerpos entre las cenizas.

De pronto ya no son las tres y son las ocho. Por un momento volvió a las siete de la tarde de dos semanas atrás cuando Derek lo convenció de hacerse el mismo tatuaje. El de Stiles un lobo pequeño en su muñeca  y el de Derek una constelación en el mismo lugar.

El dolor aún se sentía un poco cada vez que lo miraba pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente.

-Es Derek Hale –Pero nunca volvería a atrapar sus dedos entre los suyos antes de decirle que lo quería porque los planes se habían arruinado y el cuerpo que acababan de cubrir en la camilla era el de su novio.

-Era tan joven –Tan joven y guapo. Tan perfecto que era imposible no notarlo.

Sintió claramente como las hojas de los árboles se clavaron en la planta desnuda de sus pies cuando corrió hacia la camilla gritando cosas que no recordó nunca más y que jamás repitió. Porque por un momento durante la noche estuvo seguro que Derek fue suyo y de nadie más.

Ahora era imposible que volviera a estar bien o incluso que siguiera adelante porque su vida estaba tejida alrededor de la de alguien más, sus hilos estaban enredados en los dedos de Derek y sin él, simplemente ya no volvería a tener motivo para seguir adelante.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a los que leyeron!


End file.
